


Укротить ветер

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Killing, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Для сына Рагнара Лодброка не существует понятия «невозможно».
Relationships: Ivar/Oleg (Vikings)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Укротить ветер

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кода к серии 6х01.  
> 2\. Предупреждения: нездоровые отношения, упоминания убийств, каноничная жестокость™  
> 3\. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Adventurers Club 2020.

Когда Ивар видит Олега в первый раз, тот сжимает рукоять топора, с которого капает кровь. Кап. Кап. Кап. Медленно, тягуче — на деревянный пол терема. Запах крови — повсюду. Крови. Дыма. Смерти. Ивар привык к такому, но в этих просторных, сияющих золотом залах, перед этим роскошным троном не по себе даже ему.

У Олега руки в крови. Но на его сверкающих роскошной золотой и серебряной вышивкой одеждах — ни пятнышка. Он улыбается. Ступает мягко, как кот, и лишь шуршание одежд выдаёт его. Говорит спокойно, бархатно, слегка скучающе. У него необычный, но приятный для слуха говор, от которого Ивар чувствует себя околдованным. Это откровенно пугает. Он привык быть на месте Олега, привык смотреть свысока — и не привык к тому, что его не боятся. Не привык бояться сам. И вот он: поджилки трясутся, живот сводит, и почти все силы уходят на то, чтобы не выдать себя лицом или голосом. Он всегда безошибочно чуял страх, упивался им, словно лучшим, сладчайшим вином. Олег — такой же. Олег — ещё хуже. Ивар _чует_ это, как зверь чует приближение охотника.

*

Олег и вправду хуже, чем всё, что можно было себе вообразить. Ивар считает себя потомком Одина, но Олег… Он говорит о себе как о человеке, а живёт так, будто ничто человеческое над ним не властно. Отец однажды усомнился в существовании богов; Олег не сомневается. О нет, напротив — похоже, мнит себя одним из них.

— Пока ты со мной, ты не умрёшь! — кричит Олег, перекрывая шум ветра и вопли оставшихся внизу русичей. Ивар с трудом удерживается, чтобы не вцепиться в него обеими руками. Над ним, под ним, со всех сторон — только небо и холодный ветер. Олег живой и тёплый.

Это трусливо и недостойно, но Ивару уже почти всё равно.

Полёт над заснеженным Киевом — самое ужасное, что произошло с ним за всю жизнь. А может, самое прекрасное. Летают лишь птицы, а людям до́лжно ходить по земле и в небо смотреть, стоя на ней ногами. Но даже в этой ситуации Олег предпочитает поступать по-своему, законы богов ему не указ. И небеса — не разверзаются, карающие молнии богов — не разят тех, кто посягнул на их вотчину, и на какое-то краткое, жуткое, прекрасное мгновение, когда ледяной ветер треплет волосы, а вокруг во все стороны — лишь небо и укрытая будто белым саваном бескрайняя Русь, Ивар чувствует себя по-настоящему равным богам. Олег смеётся с ужасом и восторгом и кажется в этот миг простым человеком. Ивар боялся его? Смешно. Всё сейчас смешно, и легко, и нет ничего невозможного, ведь они оба — люди. И оба — боги.

— Пока ты со мной, ты не умрёшь! — говорит Ивар. И смеётся.

*

Под землёй, в золотой гробнице, где отсветы факелов мечутся по стенам, уже не смешно. Совсем. О, Ивар знает, каково предательство на вкус! Горькое — как дым, солёное — как слёзы. Как кровь. «Мы с тобой похожи, сын Рагнара, — говорит горячий, словно угли, взгляд Олега. — Ты пережил предательство, и я тоже. Ты меня понимаешь». Ивар понимает — и не понимает. Олег спокоен, почти весел, и это сбивает с толку. Пугает — снова. Ледяным обручем стискивает горло, и дрожат руки, и шумит в ушах. Держаться на костылях становится всё труднее, но упасть — нельзя. Быть слабым — нельзя. Это Ивар понял ещё в детстве и с тех пор никогда не был слабым, ни единого мгновения. До того, как встретил Олега. Перед Олегом хочется упасть навзничь, зажмуриться и сказать: «Я в твоей власти. _Я — твой_ ». Но делать этого нельзя ни в коем случае, потому что тогда он вцепится в горло, и выпьет всю кровь, и отшвырнёт в сторону, как отшвыривает капризный ребёнок надоевшую игрушку. Ему станет скучно.

— Никто не смотрит мне в глаза, — жалуется Олег с насквозь фальшивым сожалением. — Я давно не встречал тех, кто осмелился бы не отводить взгляд. Вот как ты, Ивар. Они все скучные, но ты… Ты другой.

Ивару кажется, что от страха его сейчас вырвет. Но он не отводит взгляда, и Олег улыбается. Почти тепло. «Интересная игрушка. Поживи пока». Это ли чувствовал Хеахмунд, когда так же смотрел на Ивара, как тот сейчас на Олега?

Только не моргнуть. Только не дрогнуть.

Руки Олега на щеках — горячие. Губы Олега пахнут кровью, будто он и впрямь пьёт её вместо вина. А может, и пьёт, Ивар не удивился бы.

Они целуются над золотым саркофагом женщины, которую Олег когда-то любил, и Ивару хочется кричать от ужаса. Или от восторга — как тогда, когда они оба летали, как птицы. Как боги.

*

Ивар почему-то думает, что Олег должен есть как дикий зверь: рвать мясо зубами едва ли не с рычанием, жевать, чавкая на весь зал, пить, прихлёбывая и обливаясь вином. Но всё иначе. Олег ест аккуратно, даже руки почти не пачкает, и выглядит скорее как вельможа короля Экберта, чем как дикий зверь. Олег вообще очень щепетилен в отношении своих роскошных одежд и богатых украшений.

Под туникой тело Ивара расцвечено синяками и укусами. Странно: когда Олег оставлял их, это почти не было больно, лишь добавляло остроты ощущениям. Ивар до крови прокусил губу, чтобы не стонать как девка, а Олег, задыхаясь от страсти и восторга, говорил о синих глазах и драгоценных камнях. Над кем другим можно бы и посмеяться за это, но под пылающим огнём телесной жажды Ивар ощущает притаившийся, но не исчезнувший животный ужас. Олег мог бы убить его так же, как свою жену, и они оба знали это. 

На теле Олега тоже остались синяки. И это тоже было как полёт.

*

Когда Олег говорит о Бьорне, о Каттегате, о наследии варягов — Ивару становится спокойнее. Всего лишь политика, простая и понятная, знакомая с детства. Вопросы власти — самые обыденные, самые предсказуемые из всех. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, и я пойму, как тобой управлять.

Управлять Олегом — всё равно что управлять ветром: невозможно. Но Ивар вырос в доме человека, который всю жизнь совершал то, что другие считали невозможным; он сам, в конце концов, делал невозможное, и не единожды. Для него это слово не значит ничего. «Невозможно», ха. Всего лишь сложнее, чем обычно. Потребует больше времени, больше сил — и только. И очень, очень много терпения и осторожности.

Во взгляде Олега — голод, и неясно, чего он вожделеет сейчас: Ивара или власти над миром. Возможно, всего и сразу. 

Да, будет непросто и безумно опасно. Но когда было иначе? Ему, калеке, всегда приходилось зубами выгрызать место под солнцем. Олег хочет отобрать у Бьорна Каттегат? Отлично! Ивар хочет того же. А потом… Потом будет видно.

Он улыбается, слизывая жир с пальцев Олега, ловя его сумасшедший, обжигающий взгляд. Приручить можно любого зверя. Любого человека. И даже бога.


End file.
